


Beginnings

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: M/M, birthday gift for good friend, its gay for her, low-key gay but still gay, they are the tiny gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Nosaka is finally released from the hospital, thinking he's going back to his old life. But, someone is intent on following him there.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Producktions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Producktions/gifts).



When he takes his first steps outside of the hospital, Nosaka's blank gaze drifts ahead. He lets the light breeze brush against his body. It wasn't missed too much, he hadn't been cooped up inside his room during his whole stay here. He was allowed to go up to the rooftop and garden for the occasional fresh air that was deemed good for his recovery. The only difference now was being in the clothes he had worn when first admitted into the hospital, along with a certain delinquent's jacket since his own light sweater had been tossed away.

The young boy hardly looked thrilled from his release compared to most patients. He was aware of what he was returning to, that life of his- if he could really even call it that. Although, there was a difference, a change in his life currently. Someone was with him.

"You didn't have to escort me out on my last day, Nishikage," Nosaka says plainly.

The mentioned taller male, standing beside him, glances down. He gives a slight shrug in response. "If I didn't, no one else would have."

_'It's nothing new, I'm used to that.'_  It's a comment held back, nearly biting his tongue from voicing it aloud. Normally, he wouldn't have cared. Nosaka would have said that without a second though, but he'd learn how Nishikage worked. How every time he would make a passive remark about his life and how he lived it, somehow, he'd find a counterargument. Something to say to give him hope, or try to. Something to change his mind and make him think he really did have worst in this world. He did that a lot, actually.

"You didn't have to come and visit me so much either. Visitors are rare for me…I never thought the nurses here would be able to recognize you so quickly."

The last comment catches Nishikage off guard. It had not only been in a slightly amused tone, but also pointed out his frequent visits. Perhaps it was odd for a stranger to visit him so much during his hospital stay. He had initially tried to see him daily, even if it was for a quick hello before visiting hours were about to come to a close. Some days, he managed to stay longer and actually converse with the boy, learn a little more about him. Those were the days he enjoyed the most. And now, all that had to come to an end.

"I only- I-"

"Nishikage."

Nosaka cuts off his stammering response. Hearing his name makes the taller boy fall quiet as his gaze shifts over to the shorter boy. He waits patiently, expecting Nosaka to continue. He doesn't, not immediately. Instead, his eyes shut, head is lifted upward in this moment of silence. When those gray eyes open again, his head turns to face him with a small smile placed upon his lips.

"Thank you for coming to spend time with me. Talking with you made me feel better. For the first time, I felt like someone actually cared for me." Nishikage  _swears_  his expression faltered into some type of sadness, just for a second. Even if it had been there, it's gone and he's unable to catch any more of it when Nosaka returns to look ahead. "Even if it hardly seems like much, your act of kindness really made my days better. I can't thank you enough, really."

Nishikage remains silent, not expecting to be thanked over simply giving him company. He had come to learn that Nosaka was a strange boy, but one with a good heart. Willing to give up his life for the better of someone else's world. His ambitions were so great for someone so young. And here he was, thanking some delinquent over  _visiting_  him. It seemed silly, but it also made him want to smile.

And it made his decision that much easier too.

"I'm…glad I could have helped." A hand is raised and scratches the back of his head. "I want to continue being there for you. And I…want you to know that I'm going to be following you."

Nosaka's head turns with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"That program you mentioned before. I decided to apply for it."

For once, Nishikage catches surprise in his eyes. There's something else, but he can't place it when it's gone in a flash.

"What for?"

Nishikage hesitates.

_'Because…I want to stay by your side and see where you'll go in this world, how you'll change it. You opened up my eyes- my life and gave me hope I never thought I'd see again. And I wish to follow that, to repay you.'_

He bites his lip, averts his gaze. That was all too embarrassing to say. Maybe he'd voice them another day.

"I think it might be good for me to go. I…want to mend my ways as a delinquent and it was getting pretty boring anyway…" His voice drops to a mutter with that lame excuse. He still keeps his gaze away, worried Nosaka might question him more and try to pry the truth out from him.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it, but…I'm glad to have someone as interesting as you be there with me now. It's still possible that we can be together if you can join the soccer team…" His voice trails off in thought.

Nishikage is finally able to look at the other boy in surprise, not having expected the other to want to be around him more. It makes his heart race, makes him feel happy. Happier than he's felt in a long while. He tries to push those feelings down, thinking it's too silly to become flustered over something as simple as that.

"I will do my best to be with you. And to excel enough to join the soccer team."

"Hm. I think you can do it. You have potential and I want to see where that goes."

Nosaka offers him a smile, a genuine one even if small. It's enough to make Nishikage satisfied for his choice. And seeing it makes him think, makes him hope, that maybe he had become a part of Nosaka's world.


End file.
